


I love you privately, Papi.

by arraysy



Category: babi - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, I don't know, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slight Drama, Social Media, Whipped culture, cute gun, stan offgun, student council jumpol, tay being a drama queen, they're college, what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arraysy/pseuds/arraysy
Summary: offfgun story in which they're boyfriends but Gun asked to kept it private first not until someone tweeted about the two that got them into the spotlight and everyone's attention too.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, offgun-relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. intro

there might be slight changes from the original twitter au but it's all just small details.  
if you want to read the original which is also from mine then just click [here.](https://twitter.com/zdkltae/status/1096685115718066176)


	2. seen

**hello it’s 🧡 **@heartyhearty

“nobody warns me that they'll be this powerful if they’re both seen in one frame not to say they looked good together too 🤭🤭🤭💖”

💬 _250_ 🔁 _1.5K_ ❤️ _8.3K_

↳

> **hello it’s 🧡** @heartyhearty  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> okay this blew up STAN NCT for good skin and better grades ✊🏻😌😌
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _125 _ ❤️ 3_.35K_
> 
> **chienna **@chienababy  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> not to be that person but i may or may not ship these two starting today opz hi pres _@off_adulkittiporn @gun_atthaphan _😍😍
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _251 _❤️ _2__.7K_
> 
> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> my two favorite people in school and might as well my future fav couple too 🤫🤫
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _1.5K _❤️ _4.6K_

* * *

**💖jimin's wifey 💖**@kleaety

“you still haven't seen a pic of gun atthaphan sitting near to president jumpol and it shows 😳👀💘”

💬 _125 _🔁 _965 _❤️ _525_

* * *

**atthaphan kween 👸🏻**@queenisgun

“someone tweeted a random photo of gun and jumpol and i just realized that this is the first time we ever saw them being near to each other, i know i ain't the only one who find it strange right?”

💬 _100 _🔁 652 ❤️ _356_

↳

> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @queenisgun_
> 
> weird how they acted like total strangers when off is a former member of drama club lol 
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _300 _❤️ _500_
> 
> **atthaphan kween 👸🏻**@queenisgun  
_replied to @hannaaa_
> 
> ikr!! i get it if they weren't friends since they're from diff buildings but at least be civil with each other rayt? but nope they don't asadksdhjk
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _400 _❤️ _350 _
> 
> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @queenisgun_
> 
> lmao top 10 unsolve mystery 
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _500 _❤️ _700_
> 
> **atthaphan kween 👸🏻**@queenisgun  
_replied to @hannaaa_
> 
> or maybe they do know each other but like lowkey of that 
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _100 _❤️ _200_
> 
> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @queenisgun_
> 
> lowkey of what?
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _300 _❤️ _100_
> 
> **atthaphan kween 👸🏻**@queenisgun  
_replied to @hannaaa_
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _100 _❤️ 4_00_
> 
> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @queenisgun_
> 
> oh i get it
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _300 _❤️ _100_

* * *

**hello it’s 🧡 **@heartyhearty

“i think i found another one 😳😳😳”

💬 _200_ 🔁 _2.2K _❤️ _8.8K_

↳

> **chienna **@chienababy  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> when you though she only had one but bitch you thought she have TWO 😳
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _521 _❤️ _1.3K_
> 
> **hannah byby **@hannaaa  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _882 _❤️ _1.5K_
> 
> **💖jimin's wifey 💖**@kleaety  
_replied to @heartyhearty_
> 
> 🚢🚢🚢👀💚
> 
> 💬 _0 _ 🔁 _752 _❤️ _528_


	3. know

**stupids with good asses  
** _online_

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:22_

**   
** ****   


**newwiee 💘** _8:23_

** **

**alice 🔮 ** _8:24_

bitch is that THE PRESIDENT JUMPOL ADULKITTIPORN😳😳😳

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:25_

that's right and with that 10 points for hufflepuff

**alice 🔮 ** _8:25_

i'm from ravenclaw you fake

**newwiee 💘** _8:26_

stupids don't belong to any houses and that's that

**alice 🔮 ** _8:34_

didn't know you're the sorting hat now malFOy

**newwiee 💘** _8:36_

i love malfoy so i'll take that as a compliment

**newwiee 💘** _8:41_

what's with that photo anyways???? it just looks normal to me though?? 

**alice 🔮 ** _8:43_

maybe because this is the first time students seen them being that CLOSE????

**alice 🔮 ** _8:43_

and the fact that they're both popular at school so it's given they'll be talk of the town

**newwiee 💘** _8:45_

good point

**newwiee 💘** _8:46_

but anways this is stll better than any of those news last year

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:48_

oh please don't remind me of that

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:50_

i'd rather ship these two than to hear any student sexting one of our prof🤮

**alice 🔮 ** _8:52_

ship them? p'off doesn't even know gun tho??

**newwiee 💘** _8:53_

you mean gun's existence?

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:55_

_ _

**alice 🔮 ** _8:57_

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:58_

but where the fuck is gun anyway?


	4. what

“Fuck”

Gun muttered to himself as he grabs his blue faded denim jacket while frantically putting his tight jeans and for some reason regretted along the way since he's been struggling to put his _goddamn skinny long legs_ for quite some time now. Sighing, he quickly removes the jeans and disregards it somewhere in the dirty pile of clothes on the floor and immediately look for alternative jeans to wear.

_Ting_

“Now where the fuck is..”

_\--_

**newwiee tities 💙**   
_  
monday feb 16, 9:20._

**gun where the fuck are you??!**

**BITCHSLJH**

**I OVERSLEPT**

_monday feb 16, 9:26._

**wtf gonna head out first bye you shit**

**CANCELdt FRIENDSHIP**

**wait** **  
**

**you said you love me just last night :(((  
**

**i love you:(((((**

**WAIT FOR ME NEW THITIPOOM**

_seen_

\--

New might said he's gonna head out first but in reality, he still waits for the guy because god knows that shorty could hold a grudge bigger than his height. Now that he remembers it was last year when Gun invites Chimon to accompany him for window-shopping since his favorite shop is on sale for the next day so Chimon mindlessly said yes and totally forgot he still has make-up classes to attend next day as well and y'all know what happened next. It took at least a month of wooing and pampering and endless apologies before Gun properly acts normal again with him like nothing happened. He may be the shortest among us all but the demon inside him is incomparable. 

When he saw Gun approaching the gate of the school, New puts his phone on his pocket and slowly turned his back but without flipping his imaginary hair and walked ahead to their building.

“Bitch” he heard Gun said when he finally catches up on him, New looked at him for a second before acts surprised by him.

“I'm surprised that you easily catch on with that leg of _yours._”

“You mean these legs that could do a better job on satisfying a couple of men than that big mouth of _yours? _Of course, sweetie.”Gun said as a matter of fact and even had the guts to snickered.

_Because that is mother fucking true._

New heaved a deep sigh and distract himself before he could commit a crime and kill this _chicken nugget _right there and then. So instead of dealing with this _who can satisfy more men _issue early in the morning, New extends his hand and slightly slapped Gun's back. 

“You fucking didn't say that when I wait for you, you impudent child.”

“Truth hurts, honey” Gun lifelessly responds and rolled his eyes at him. 

With a few bickering and small arguments along the way they finally reached their first room and immediately settled down because the teacher is _already _there that means they are fucking _late. _

He waited.

He got roasted.

He's _late._

New groaned and planned to get back on that small shitty devil chicken.

**\--**

**Snapchat**

**\--**

**newwiee tities 💙**  
_  
_ _monday feb 16, 12:32._

**you could head out first**

**miss *** held me back**

**i think she's going to ask for my help again**

**fuck heteros**

**:((((**

**this bitch really going to strangle her someday**

**:)))**

**that's what you get from leaving me this morning**

**anyways**

**gonna get my delicious meal**

** **

** **

_seen_

_\--_

Gun is doing fine, really, he's really doing _just_ fine if it's not for those eyes who keep staring at him as if they knew what he did last night. _Which is not that sinful really, oops_. But somehow he feels his patience growing short when he started looking back at those shameful eyes but all they did was to advert their attention as if he didn't catch them staring at him or something. Gun knows he loves attention on some occasions but not today satan. He's hungry as fuck and he just wants to eat peacefully without any eyes on him because that would be awkward as shit. Biting his inner checks, he quickly put food on his tray and looked for a table that could distance himself from the attention.

When he finally sat down he quickly took his cap from his bag and put it on as fast as he can and immediately fish out his phone to ask what the hell is happening when he notices the messages from the group chat earlier this morning.

\--

**stupids with good asses  
** _online_

**chimon 🦋 ** _8:58_

but where the fuck is gun anyway?

**gun 🍑** _1:08_

_ _

**alice** ** 🔮** _1:10_

we aren't but students are

**gun 🍑** _1:11_

it's now new alice they always are💁‍♀️

**chimon 🦋 ** _1:12_

this is facts-only event try again

**gun 🍑** _1:13_

but bitch can tell

they freaking staring at me

the whole time i'm here at cafe

it's SO WEIRD

**chimon 🦋 ** _1:14_

lmao they what

**gun 🍑** _1:16_

just what the hell is happening

can someone explain to me

or did i miss something 

**newwiee 💘** _1:18_

check your twitter dumbass

and iomy 

**gun 🍑** _1:20_

good

anyways i'm doing it rn 🙄

\--

**snapchat**

** **

**\--**

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter https://twitter.com/zdkltae


End file.
